monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Girl
Phoenix Girl, or Mini as a companion, is the boss of the Nameless Slums Quest and potentially the only fight involved. Biography Ilias manages to steal a key from Don Dahlia, the woman selling Phoenix Tails for stupidly low prices, and the key unlocks the door to a storage building. Inside the building, they find a pot which feels mysteriously warm. But Don Dahlia suddenly enters the room, forcing the party to hide in the chamber next to the pot. Don Dahlia gives Mini permission to come out of the pot. She complains about the stuffiness of the pot, but Don Dahlia tells her to deal with it, as bad people are after her. Don Dahlia starts plucking off her Phoenix tails. Mini believes she won’t turn into an adult Phoenix unless she pulls them out. The party hear this, and they jump out to attack Don Dahlia, but she manipulates Mini into attacking them instead. After she sustains too much damage, she surrenders, and Don Dahlia abandons her. Luka explains how Don Dahlia had been manipulating Mini into giving her her feathers. At this, she starts crying, but Luka takes pity on her and offers Mini to join the party, and she happily agrees to join them. Monsterpedia Entry “A Phoenix Girl who is regarded as a sacred bird of immortality. She is said to repeatedly reincarnate in flames and, due to being reborn just recently, bears the appearance of an innocent girl. While she was taking a stroll outside of the volcano she met Don Dahlia, who persuaded her to be exploited. Because she has never had contact with other humans before, and Don Dahlia constantly admonishes her about human malice, she has begun to fear them. She always has a high fever from her body heat, and struggles with it herself. This heat appears to subside while mating, but she maintains a high body temperature inside her vagina, resulting in increased pleasure. A man who has inserted his penis into her vagina will experience repeated ejaculations while melting in the unexpected warmth.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Tackle' – One Foe, Physical *'Fire Breath' – All Foes, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Flap' – All Foes, Magical, Wind Attribute *'Wing Caress' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute Strategy Phoenix Girl isn’t too hard. She has two attacks which hit the whole party, Fire Breath, and Flap. The former being the worse of the two, due to it applying Burn. Because of this, you’ll want to keep out companions weak to Fire. So no Vanilla, Ragora, or slimes. Anyone else is fine. She’s weak to the Earth and Ice, so Gob and Mimi can help here. As can Rami, who can use Ice-based spells, like Blizzard. Sonya or Ilias can serve as a healer throughout the fight. Evaluation “You couldn’t even beat a baby bird? You really are a disgrace of a hero, you know. To be fair, the phoenix is a dangerous opponent. If she constantly uses fully party attacks, you won't be able to withstand them. Usually you’d want to have high fire and wind resists against a flying fire-element monster, but that’s asking a lot at this level. At the very least, keep your companions who are weak to fire and wind out of the fight. They’ll take too much damage and be dead weight. Another idea is to devote one party member to healing since you probably don’t have any full party healing skills yet. She's weak to ice so casting ice spells will do good damage, but be careful because mages have low health and will go down fast. She’s mostly resistant to status effects, except that she’s weak mentally. You’ll beat her easily if you can keep her confused or asleep. At any rate, you need to withstand her powerful attacks. As long you keep up with healing, you should eventually win. Now go, oh brave Luka. Since you can revive as many times as you need, you are just as immortal as the phoenix.” Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Harpies Category:Bosses Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Ilias (Continent)